


Just Like An Old Married Couple

by fadedink



Series: Days of Christmas - 2012 [26]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies RPF
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RDJ finally agrees with Chris on something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like An Old Married Couple

**Author's Note:**

> The 'twenty-sixth day of Christmas' for [arami](http://arami.livejournal.com), because she gives interesting prompts. ;)

"Tony and Steve _are_ so in love."

"Of course they are."

"Because if you... Did you just _agree_ with me?"

"I did."

"But you... you _never_ agree with me!"

"That's because you're rarely ever right."

"I... Hey, now, wait just a second!"

"I'm waiting."

"Am I being punked? Where's Ashton Kutcher?"

"No, no punking."

"Bullshit. You wouldn't agree with me otherwise."

"Sure I would."

"Oh? And why's that?"

"Because you're right. Tony and Steve _are_ in love."

"After all these weeks of arguing about it, just like that you're gonna agree?"

"Sure."

"I gotta hear this. Why?"

"Tony's in love with Pepper, and Steve's totally head over heels for Bucky."

"Buck -- _what_?"

"Hey, I never said I agreed they were in love with each _other_."


End file.
